medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:71.8.94.175
Missions that Lt.James "Jimmy" Steven Patterson took part of in ordor by "Dates". Missions: #D-Day #Rescue the G-3 Officer #Destroy the Mighty Railgun Greta #Scuttle Das Boot U-4901 #Panzerknacker Unleashed #A Storm in the Port #Needle in A Haystack #Hostile Territory #The Bridge #Your Papers,Please #The Church #The Counter-Attack #Several Bridges Too Far #Rolling Thunder #The Horten's Nest #Attack Impenetrable Fort Schmerzen #Sabotage the Rjukan Hydro Plant #Capture the Secret Germab Treasure #Escape the V-2 Rocket Plant Missions with Lt.William Holt: Missions: #Operation:Chariot #Raid on St. Nazaire #Lights Out in the Port City #Escape at Dawn #Operation:Blindfold #Operation:V2 Silence #Road to Stalingrad #Climbing Mamayev Hill #Mission to Rocherath #Farmhouse Liberation #Along The River #Station Raid #Out From The Trenches #Recover The Plans #End Game #Operation:Virus House I'll daydream of a new Medal of Honor "Chapter",play as Manon Batiste,takes place in the middle of MoH:Underground i'll write it when i can. ( 03:58, October 28, 2018 (UTC)) 1st level takes place between Amongst the Dead & Without a Trace,on May 5,1942,Manon is to help the Maquis:Combat,to safely meet up with 3 vehicles that left Paris(including an ambulance),upon meeting with them,among them are Niels Olsen,the Danish Boy that Manon & her Brother Jacques plan on having in their Resistance group,he was responsible for getting some more weapons,among them include some Danish Weapons such as:Madsen M24 machine gun,Danish M1880 Army Revolver & Model 23 Haanbombe(got these from a german soldier),also among them is a woman name Serafine,who was Jacques' lover & is pregeant with his child.others include a Teenage girl name Rita,her boyfriend & father,an african-french couple & even a doctor,a resistance member told them that there's a good hiding place at a farm with a Zinc mine next to it,both o.k. hiding places(a garage is big enough for all 3 vehicles). next mission takes place after the level:Tread Carefully,Manon got out of the village & meet up with members of combat(some have retreath the 3 Hotchkiss M1914 guns along with some other weapons),including their own,Manon along with some of the Maquis made their way to another village to do some "objectives"when Manon & the Maquis enter a building,they found that some of Vichy French Forces chose to be on the ally side,including their captain:Francois Lhermitte,last objective was to open a room that carries french weapons. They Include: *MAS 1935 *MAS 36 *MAS-40(Scoped) *MAS 38 *Chatellerault *Hotchkiss M1914 *Lance-grenades de 50 mm mle 37 *Lebel 1886/M93 with APX Mle 1921 Scope(with & without scope) *Grenade OF (HE Grenade) (in both Manon still carries weapons from the Occupied! levels) *Walther P38 *Sten Mark 2 *Petrol Bombs *Panzerfaust ( 05:30, October 28, 2018 (UTC)) other weapons include: *Grenade Fumigene Mle 1916(Smoke Grenade) ( 05:34, October 28, 2018 (UTC)) Multiplayer characters include Indiana Jones. in the MoH Game i daydreamed. ( 20:40, October 28, 2018 (UTC)) Next mission,Manon was told,that some of the Maquis,lead by a man name Meurisse help got children out of the Sorry,interruptions, the Paris School before it explosed,(Jacques help out,the person who died was an boyfriend of Manon),another group of Maquis lead by a Jolivet rescured Maquis fighters who turned themselves in,in the next mission,while Lhermitte was getting his family,Manon & some of the Maquis goes through parts of town doing their objectives,including "rescuring Civilians",after getting some important items(i don't know what they are,mission ends when they meet up with Lhermitte,next mission involves A Train which include a tank engine(same basics as Percy from T&F,2 Vans,4 coaches(3 Green,1 Red)& a Brake Van,it was an escape train(for Lhermitte,his Family,his men,the Children & Maquis fighers who were rescured, Maquis Fighters who rescured them,along with some danish,soldiers & civilians who left their country along with Niels & the others who escaped Paris with him(along with the farm occupieds,Civilians they rescured,along with other allies who were shot down pilots & pows.,along with supplies including the 1s they just retrieved,as well as the 3 vehicles)the Train was to go to a safe part of France which include a farm next to a Zinc Mine which is a good "hiding Place"Manon's job was to make sure the train makes it through safely. ( 08:00, October 29, 2018 (UTC)) Missions with Sgt.John Baker: #Kasserine Pass 1 #Kasserine Pass 2 #Bizerte Fort #Bizerte Harbor #Sicily #Caltagirone #Gela #Take the Airfield #Code Breakers #Light the Way #Village Liberation #City Offensive #Monte Cassino 1 #Monte Cassino 2 #Anzio #Monte Battaglia I need to re-do the "Sequel". ( 06:42, November 1, 2018 (UTC)) I like to daydream that Medal of Honor: Rising Sun 2 does come out & that both it & Fighter Command became 1 game. In it there well be more than 1 playable character. ( 09:41, November 1, 2018 (UTC)) Mission with the Pacific: #Boot Camp #Pearl Harbor (PA) #Day of Infamy #Pearl Harbor (RS) #Fall of the Philippines #Midnight Raid on Guadalcanal #Nightmoves #Mandown #Sitting Ducks #Henderson Field #Bloody Rage #Lunga River #Kokumbona Village #Pistol Pete Showdown #Singapore Sling #Fly Boys #Tarawa #In Search of Yamashita's Gold #A Bridge on the River Kwai #Supercharge Sabotage ( 05:18, November 3, 2018 (UTC)) Mission 2 involves getting a train in Austria. Mission 3 involves battle in Sicily where Manon meets Sgt.Baker. Mission 4 involves Denmark where Manon helps the Danish Resistance. ( 06:25, November 10, 2018 (UTC)) Mission 5 involves battle in Italy after Operation Slapstick. Mission 6 involves Sort-of resembles 'Where Eagles Dare'. ( 07:44, November 11, 2018 (UTC)) Mission 7 involves a Castle in Hungary. A lot of characters in the game only have one name. I can give *several* examples of such: Privates Wilson, Jury, Allen, Thomas, Captains Richards and Ramsey... As you can see, Phil isn't the first to only have one name, or even one that seems like it could be a first name. It's not up to us to decide what their names are, so let's stick to what can be deduced from in-game material. If you think that there's evidence of a "Private Finn" character in MoH:AA, then by all means make a page for him. However, I highly doubt that Private Phil is this character. Aeliren (talk) 17:55, November 30, 2018 (UTC) If you want to place the images in "order" with added text to them you have to go the "classic editor" setting. Then you have to choose "Gallery". There you can select the image(s) you want to add, and you can also add text under them. About Rogers and Ramirez. The reason why I used those images, because both of them shared the same model. (African American 101st Paratrooper). This is also true for every 101st Paratrooper on the level (Farmhouse Liberation), they all share the same model. Hatake98 (talk) 17:49, February 18, 2019 (UTC)